Twoearle
" My name is Twoearle. Do you like Twin Tails ? Then take this red bracelet . . . . " ---Twoearle __________________________________________ ; Twoearle (トゥアール Tuāru?) : Voiced by: Maaya Uchida (Japanese); : Morgan Garrett (English) : : _______________________________________ Appearance Twoearle is an alien female from another dimension and planet, who has the appearance of a young human adult woman. She is a little taller and larger than a typical collage age woman, with an hourglass figure, a larger bust, wide hips, and very long legs. Twoearle 'carries her weight well', and if she is slightly overweight, she certainly does not show it ! She has a full head of hair, light grey in color, that becomes huge bangs that fall downward and just about cover her lower back. Twoearle used to wear her hair in twin tails, and had a special pair of barrettes to hold them, but when her planet was defeated by the Elemelians, she decided not to wear twin tails anymore as a sign of lamentation for her unsuccessful defense. She has a cute, full face with a slightly pointed chin, and really huge anime girl 'big eyes' showing a bright blue eye color. With a creamy skin tone, she always looks like she just stepped out of a beauty parlor. Twoearle has a rather limited fashion wardrobe, mostly wearing the outfit that she had on when she first came to Earth. She wears a white bodysuit under a black tight-fitting cardigan that is styled with straps in an 'X' formation across the front of the neck. She wears a sexy, maroon, pleated mini-skirt with a black trimmed hemline. Two white belts criss-cross her waist, and she wears a white lab coat over her entire outfit. She wears nude-colored pantyhose, and black knee-high boots adorn her feet. Personality Twoearle is a mysterious girl who comes from another planet, probably in another dimension; her planet having been depleted of 'attribute power' by the Elemelians. Being given to infatuation, Soji quickly becomes the object of her interest, especially when it becomes apparent that Twoearle's personal TailGear needs to be reassigned to another Twin Tail Warrior girl, since Twoearle has vowed not to ever fight as a Twin Tail Warrior again. Being somewhat devious, she enjoys teasing Aika because of her own large bust compared to Aika's almost flat chest, and often ends up grievously injured for it. She fell in love with Sōji at first sight and openly tries to seduce him, with his mother's approval. After Sōji defeats the first wave of attacks from the monsters, she receives permission from Soji's mother to build a command center under their house, showing her leadership and organization abilities. In a show of self-sacrifice, twinged with a bit of revenge toward the Elemelians, she offers to monitor the actions of the Elemelians and dispatch the Twin Tail Warriors to wherever the monsters cause trouble. Later, Twoearle decides to transfer into Yōgetsu Private Academy as a ( somewhat older non-traditional ) student and calls herself "Sōji's relative". She enters school perhaps because she has become lonely, or it may be that she wants to be closer to Soji. As Twoearle becomes friends with the human teenagers that she meets, she feels it necessary to give them advice on a variety of topics. Unfortunately, because Twoearle is not familiar with human social customs and situations, many times her advice is actually to one's detriment, as with the case of her giving bad advice to Erina about the subject of what constitutes 'good literature' and where to find it. Twoearle's age is never stated or reveled, but she appears to be in her late teens or early twenties, and therefore is a legal young adult, at least according to Earth time. Before arriving on Earth, Twoearle and Dark Grasper had some sort of shipping going on between the two, but what exactly happened back then socially or romantically between them is not clearly reveled or explained, only vaguely implied. Twoearle was the original Tail Blue, but gave up her twin-tail hair style and her Tail Gear as a sign of defeat against the Elemelians. She then rebuilt and painted her Blue TailGear to make TailRed's Red TailGear, after she lost the ability to defend her people, and her world lost all its 'spiritual attributes' to the Elemelians. Being on Earth, and now working with humans, gives her another chance to stop and defeat the monsters who so thoroughly wrecked her world, thereby her in gaining the justice that she so keenly feels. Category:Characters